warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DANNYD99
Sorry but i didnt know other way to contact you i got idea for new RP.I'm gone take both roles of the space marines and eldar if that isnt the problem and i got an idea i see that warp spiders dont know who is theirs phoenix lord so i thought we could add that to the story what do you think about that. Hey danny when you did your chapter colours you used the bolter and chainsword painter right? Is there any special way you have to do that because its not working for me. Also did you get in trouble for posting the colours? Badassmca Into the Webway RP Hey DANNY it's Du'un... anyways Sindri and I came up with an idea for a short RP that would take place after the Secrets of Thelician, and involves the search for the Black library, and will end with *Spoiler* and I *Spoiler, don't want to tell you everything* Dark Eldar, explaining how we will arrive at commoragh for your next big RP. This will not be a campaign but be more of an "adventure," type layout, where people will have very and I mean very few forces (the story will mainly be focused around small groups of Characters, which will be explained in detail) to command and will not be as complicated as yours, so it can be set up extremely quickly and can take place while the commoragh campaign is being set up. But anyways I wanted to ask if this could be a "canon," semi-prequel to your campaign and anyone who dies in 'Into the Webway' will not be able to take place in the commoragh campaign... So yeah that's all I wanted to ask P.s. I know how hard it is to type on phone so the reply need not be long Pweez Answer... Pweeeez... Emporah Damn it Man We need a post or thread on who has what troops and where they are... or are you planning something else? What comes next is: You'll see. That is all. I advise that you start running though. Sindri Myr (talk) 21:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) My apologies I'm sorry if I keep nagging you about slight errors like this, & sorry if I keep sounding like I'm trying to boss you around & stuff like that. & I don't intend to have everything going my way for the campaign. That thing on Fokelike was a one off. It wouldn't be fair on everyone else if that was the case. Sindri Myr (talk) 22:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Couldn't Resist Just don't end it all in one end game move... Now THAT would just be total BS - Alhendors Du'un Very Well... I have to allow this but trust me... We will be seeing more of that creature. Not in this campaign... But we will. - Sorcerer Du'un About the Webway RP I've been reading the other RP's you're involved in, and if you need somebody to play the part of the dark eldar in the Webway, i'm you're (sadistically evil) man Overlord Darkthunder (talk) 15:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Overlord Darkthunder Hey Danny this is the Lord of Silence. I noticed that Daniella put up a list of the RPs you planned and I noticed mine was on it so I was wondering if that ment you thought I was just doing the one RP. You see just like you I have a bunch of RP's I want to do (though not quite as many as you). So I was thinking that we could just interchange who was doing the RP. 1. Secrets of Thelician (yours) 2. Into the webway (yours) 3. Ice Sheets of Tyranus (mine) 4. Judgement (yours) 5. Secrets of Castalan (mine) 6. The Green Flood (yours) 7. A Time of Angels (mine) 8. The Return... (yours) 9. Spliting the Warp (mine) You get the idea. But if you need to do a direct carry over for one of your RPs I can put up with that a few times, but don't worry my RPs won't be plauging you the whole time (I think). So how's that? P.s The last RP on your list said End Times is that 'The End Times' or just an End Times, cause I am a mega End Times fan! 2 Things A: Could you please start telling people Into the Webway is not yours if they ask you about it? B: YOU LYING BA***RD! - Alhendors Du'un Brilliant... D99: So Du'un's greatest stregnth is manipulating souls and minds from the Warp right? Ork Boy on Keyboard: Yeh, I fink it's called da byssal Law or summin. D99: Well, I thought we should bring in the only army his powers don't really work on! Ork Boy: Genius boss! Genius! Please... For the love of the Emperor don't end it here like you did with the Tyranids! - Sindri Myr - Alhendors Du'un - Lord of Silence - The Emperor - Tzeentch - Sanguinor - Sanguinor (The real one) - The Hive Mind - Batmarine - That guy Kenneth who stole food from a baby that one time 'My personal ending' As the Thunderhawk pierce the sky Kakarot apperes in front of nova... "Till the next time my honoured battle foe" He again dissaperes but before he is picked up he grabs his blade out of the ground and by the blade itself was his torn off arm or what ever has left of it.He then powers down to his normal state and boards the thunderhawk and departures from the planet as the planet goes critical.When he has boarded the Saiyan Star he sended vox to Avian. "Thank you my friend this was a real challange for me and my chapter.Now that we have finished we will departure separate ways but altough we go separate ways you can call us again when you think you are fighting something that you can not deafeat alone.Till the next time brother of honour" The fleet then departures towards planet Vegeta (our homeworld) to replete our numbers..... 370 hundred battle brothera have gave their lives for this sector and they will be remebered in our halls of glory for all eternity..... Okay i think this is it i leave the rest to you. PS: You can edit something if you want butdon't change it too much. :D Sanguinior (talk) 18:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC)SanguiniorSanguinior (talk) 18:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Into the Webway Forgive the delay, but yes, we are actually allowing people to come up with their own intros (so long as they don't break the canon of the RP) so you could just enter through a Webway portal, but you can just make up the whys and wherefores... - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 07:48, September 10, 2013 (UTC) So... Uh... That arena walls startin' to get really weak. Alhendors seems pretty pissed so... Yeah. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh don't worry Du'un is in no position to fight Wartev at the moment, but once he gets his powers back... Let's just say The Master of The Abyssal Coven would like to have a few words with Wartev's soul. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Sounds alright, but remember the more often you pull this out in the campaigns the more resistant Du'un will become, for example this will not effect him as much as when Vulture did it. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 10:06, November 1, 2013 (UTC) In the Arena So, are you waiting for me to come up with the character in the hood or... - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I might need some time to think of someone... There is Ahmundai who sacrificed himself on Thelician to save Du'un. But using the Abyssal Powers here would be a big no-no, I would be more than angry if Wartev could just copy something and give it the greatest secrets maintained by the Abyssal Order, Du'un's sould would have to be torn apart before he would give that information up. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Just a thought I don't want this arena thing to last too long because I have an idea. So far Avian has reacted to everything disturbing or emotional with violence/white eyes etc. I think it would be better for the RP as a whole if Avian received some real lashback, something coming back form his past to really haunt him, and I have an idea for Du'un accomplishing this. If you don't want that to happen though i'm fine, oh and delete this message. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:59, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Danny, and welcome back form the Dead... sort of =) I'll read the previous 4 chapters(as much as I can)... and try to figure out more about the RP... Hope to make a good story! ZiXIS (talk) 20:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) A little Change... Hi Danny! How are you? Hope you feel better... but I have a favour to ask. Because I'm taking the roll of the Supreme Overlord of the Dark-City, may my Forces bypass the Sectors and all of those gates? It will take time for me to learn about those gates, and what I need in order to pass them. I mean, who knows the best paths if the not Ruler of the City? Right? It will help me greatly(though you already had helped me). If you can let this slip away, that would be great. And one more thing, I want to add 2 characters to my Kabal. It's Archon Tahril and Haemonculi Gruemenael(the character from the Dawn of war- Soulstorm). The story would look more interesting if there would someone else who controls the Kabal besides Vect. As you know, they are a canon Characters. Oh, and here, Tahril would be a Hierarch, not an Archon(I never understood how Tahril could be an Archon while Vect was the Archon). Hierarch is just the second most biggest rank within the Kabal, the Heirarchs are the Archon's councilors and the Enforcers of their will. In other words, they are the right-hand of any Archon. So think about, and good luck with feeling better, and getting back to the RP! See ya! ZiXIS (talk) 16:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) So Are these white spores just going to sit there or...? The Warte- Family I have been looking through the RPs and have noticed only one dead, Wartel. Of course the others are more mosnters now. So, other than Wartel are there any others who died recently? It's... Important to Du'un's plans. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 17:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC) So about Delta... If you let me play this through. We will have a potential way to have him back in a few RP's or so... It will also make for a very interesting plot ark, incase you haven't noticed, Du'un's intentions/plans are becoming more sinister and dangerous by the second. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 16:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) The Blade Danny, said blade is going to gift the person who grabs it with a vision, a vision Thomas has suffered for most of his life. Also be warned, only a person with incredible faith in the Emperor will be able to weild it (little bit of hint to Thomas's true allegiance right there) so I highly advise letting the inquisitor himself touch it. - Badassmcawsome Switching Faction Hi Danny, I was thinking if it is possible for me to change my faction? I was hoping to take the roll of an Inquisitor and his retinues. I'll stay at the RP even if you say no... ZiXIS (talk) 18:30, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Inform me Hey Danny, Badass here. I aint much into army related RPs anymore, but I ask you to please message me if you are going to start an RP which may relate to the fate of my character Leonidas so I can join, cause I do have unfinished buisness involving him. Thanks :P - Badassmcawsome Let's do this! Danny, you had me at 'Give Leo his freedom'. -Badassmcawsome i did my intro in your return of the vulture rp hope its good to suit you an hope im still allowed in this rpGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:45, September 5, 2014 (UTC)patton any chnages you wnat from me let me know (: Du'un will be there Do what you think is best, I'll just play along to your "GMing," but he hasn't forgotten. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 15:36, September 18, 2014 (UTC) rp we need a new thread we reached the limitGeneral patton 101 (talk) 07:29, October 3, 2014 (UTC)patton Rogue Trader The bearer of a sacred Warrant that empowers him to journey beyond the boundaries of the Imperium to trade, explore, and make war in the God-Emperor’s name, a Rogue Trader is a unique figure in the grim darkness of the Imperium. He may be a newly entitled power on the rise or hail from a long lineage of nobles and voidfarers, but all bear their titles with pride, striking out into the unknown in search of fortune and glory. A Rogue Trader is a power unto himself in the dark voids, master of all he surveys―at least as far as his force of arms and sharpness of wits can press the claim. A Rogue Trader can be many things but whether standing as diplomat before a planetary ruler, cutting a shadowed deal in a station undercity, bellowing orders amidst an armed host set upon plunder, or striding the bridge of a mighty starship, they remain one thing above all—free. Often, Rogue Traders come from a dynasty of great leaders and visionary commanders, with a renowned (or darkly infamous) lineage stretching back millennia. Other times, they are from younger, more dynamic families, often coming from the ranks of the Adeptus Terra, the Imperial Navy, or the Imperial Guard. Whatever their origins, all Rogue Traders are first and foremost masters of their own fates, and upon their shoulders can rest the success or failure not only of their endeavours and their bloodlines, but of countless future generations and, often, the fortunes of entire worlds. Despite the fact that the weight of such responsibility is his to bear alone, a Rogue Trader invariably surrounds himself with a coterie of allies and retainers. No Rogue Trader can undertake his mission alone, for no man or woman can be master of every single aspect of trade, exploration, exploitation, and war. As a result, all of the most successful Rogue Traders have the ingrained ability to recognise the value of others and their motivations and, as a leader, are able to utilise every weapon and ability in their human arsenal to their full potential. Though he must rely on others for the most specialised of skills (not to mention certain needful resources), it falls to the Rogue Trader to know how and when to exercise his own judgement and how to delegate where needed. He may not steer the helm of his void-cruiser, nor fire and aim every macrocannon in person, but the Rogue Trader selects and commands those who do and it is his orders that are obeyed. Likewise he may know little of the arcane rites of the augury and auspex, but it is ultimately his decision whether or not to trust the word of the Explorator who claims it safe to breathe the air of a newly discovered world. Rogue Traders must always look to their own abilities and protection, regardless of the power of their allies, for there will always be those envious of their power and station, and countless rivals to their goals. As a result, most have a penchant for the very finest personal weapons and equipment their fortunes can acquire―for even friends can soon become enemies when a world’s ransom is at stake. Some never leave their bridge without donning an ancient and revered suit of artificer-wrought power armour, while others secrete fiendishly cunning personal force field generators of alien manufacture beneath a gaudy uniform. None are ever unarmed, bearing, even aboard their own vessels, minute digital weapons and other implements of destruction. However they outwardly comport themselves, Rogue Traders must be supremely confidentin their own abilities, and able to walk away from even the most desperate situation somehow having profited from their perilous adventure, even if that profit must be counted purely by survival. Hope that this helps! ZiXIS (talk) 08:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC) your future RP this new RP seems very thought out, its amazing of the epic proportions of the vultures story an power you have done.I hope I can participate in the future RP. could I join again , an command a kasrkin squad?(or a 4 man space marine squad whatever is viable) if I cant join in..because of you all know the hard feelings towards me from other players,i understand.--General patton 101 (talk) 03:17, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vulture RP invite As much as I like to participate in RP, and your RP seems to be good, I like the Chaos theme. I am already occupied with 2 active RPs as it is now. MasterofAgony693 (talk) 20:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC)